


Buying tampons, wearing bras, the family business

by Neneko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fem!Sam, Gen, Humor, Italiano | Italian, Sex Change, Spells & Enchantments, Wiccan - Freeform, big boobs and other problems, fem!dean
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam e Dean si svegliano una mattina con una sorpresa: sono stati trasformati nelle loro versioni femminili.<br/>Tra <em>problemi da donne</em>, situazioni imbarazzanti e pregiudizi altrui, dovranno capire <em> cosa diavolo sia successo</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buying tampons, wearing bras, the family business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YuriOokino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriOokino/gifts).



> Scritta per il 2° Secreta Santa del gruppo "Wincestare Cattive Come Sam".  
> Per Yuri.
> 
> *note dell'autore a fondo pagina!*

L'alba aveva appena cominciato a tingere il cielo con le sue sfumature rosate. Il silenzio assoluto del mattino era interrotto, di tanto in tanto, dal tubare discreto di alcuni piccioni, intenti a becchettare il terreno attorno al bunker.

Dean si rigirava tra le coperte da qualche minuto, immerso in un dormiveglia leggero.  
Alla fine, il _richiamo della natura si fece pressante_ , impossibile da ignorare. Con gli occhi ancora chiusi, si mise a sedere e recuperò la maglietta appallottolata ai piedi del letto, infilandosela come capitava.

Quando si sedette per infilarsi anche i pantaloni un conato gli salì alla gola, il gusto della bile -mischiato a quello altrettanto acre dell'alcool- a contorcergli la bocca in una smorfia. _Sì, la notte prima aveva bevuto decisamente troppo_. Flash confusi di un locale affollato, gentaglia rumorosa e troppi doppi whiskey perché potesse contarli gli danzarono nella mente.

Notò distrattamente come i piedi nudi ci mettessero un po' più del solito a collidere con il pavimento gelido, ma non se ne curò troppo.

_C'era qualcosa di strano, ma non riusciva a capire di cosa si trattasse…_

L'acqua fredda che gli scorreva sul volto servì a restituirgli un barlume di lucidità.  
Dean aprì finalmente gli occhi, osservando il proprio riflesso: nello specchio del bagno il suo volto sporgeva soltanto dal naso in su, ma quel che vide fu abbastanza.

_Oh, dannazione._

Per anni gli era stato fatto notare ripetutamente come i suoi _grandi occhi verdi, le sue labbra carnose e quelle adorabili lentiggini_ fossero l'invidia di molte donne; a volte, si era trattato dello scherno di qualche mostro, a volte di una conquista convinta di fargli un complimento.

Con il tempo, i suoi lineamenti avevano perso ogni traccia della loro morbidezza giovanile. Al suo posto vi erano spigoli e rughe che raccontavano di dolori e battaglie più di quanto amasse fare lui stesso. Nessuno si sarebbe più sognato di definirlo _femminile_ … fino al giorno prima.

Durante la notte si era accorciato di una ventina abbondante di centimetri; in compenso, i suoi capelli erano cresciuti di almeno il doppio e gli ricadevano spettinati sulla fronte bagnata e adesso che ci faceva caso si accorse di come gli pizzicassero il collo; i suoi occhi erano perfino più grandi di com'erano stati in passato, le labbra più carnose.

Si portò le mani -forti e callose, ma decisamente più piccole- al petto; cercando la prova definitiva e trovandola nell'incontrare morbidezza dove prima c'erano stati solo muscoli solidi.

_Cazzo, aveva perfino le tette…!_

Proprio mentre la realizzazione lo colpiva appieno, un grido rimbombò forte e chiaro tra le pareti del bunker. Fuori, i piccioni terrorizzati si alzarono in volo, con un gran sbattere di ali.

\-----------------

Sam si era svegliato di soprassalto da un sonno profondo.

Una fitta atroce allo stomaco -come una pugnalata, o piuttosto _una decina_ di pugnalate insieme- l'aveva catapultato di malagrazia nel _mondo dei vivi_ , interrompendo un sogno di cui già non ricordava più nulla se non la vaga sensazione di fluttuare, immerso in un liquido caldo e confortevole.

Non c'era nessun coltello, piantato nella sua pancia; le dita che, istintivamente, erano corse a cercare la fonte del dolore, incontrarono una superficie incolume e cosparsa soltanto dalle vecchie, sottili cicatrici qua e là. Più liscia e morbida del solito, a voler essere precisi. _Che strano..._

Ebbe appena il tempo di tirare un sospiro di sollievo, prima che una seconda fitta lo facesse piegare su sé stesso. Il suo piede nudo incontrò qualcosa di umidiccio e nello stesso momento le sue narici percepirono un odore che aveva sentito davvero troppe volte perché non lo sapesse riconoscere al primo colpo.

 _Sangue_.

Si alzò di scatto; un violento capogiro lo costrinse ad appoggiarsi al materasso e dovette respirare a fondo un paio di volte, prima che il mondo smettesse di girare. Il letto era più alto di quanto lo ricordasse, e anche lui si sentiva differente; in alcuni punti più degli altri.

Deglutì, puntando lo sguardo verso il basso, dove lo scollo della propria maglietta metteva in risalto un _seno nuovo di zecca_. Serrò le palpebre e contò fino a tre prima di riaprire gli occhi, ma non era cambiato nulla.

 _Si era trasformato in una donna_.

...d'accordo, Sam ne aveva viste di peggiori.  
Qualsiasi cosa fosse successa, avrebbero sicuramente trovato una soluzione anche a questo;  
non avevano forse un'intera libreria a loro completa disposizione? _Andava tutto bene, sì, sì, esatto._

Orgoglioso del proprio _imperturbabile sangue freddo_ fece per tornarsene a dormire, quando vide la macchia scarlatta al centro del letto.

Per qualche istante tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu starsene a fissarla senza capire.  
Un terribile dubbio si fece strada nella sua mente rallentata dal dolore e dal risveglio traumatico; con dita tremanti abbassò i pantaloni del proprio pigiama, trovando conferma ai suoi peggiori sospetti. _Quello era troppo anche per lui._

Strillò.

\-----------------

Dean odiava essere basso.  
Le sue gambe erano corte, _troppo corte_ mentre correva lungo il corridoio diretto verso la stanza di Sam. La sgradevole impressione di un corpo che non si muoveva come avrebbe dovuto era la stessa di quand'era stato trasformato in un ragazzino, con l'aggiunta di quello scomodo _ballonzolare_ ad ogni passo. 

Adesso che lo provava sulla propria pelle, non era poi così fantastico come se l'era sempre immaginato…

Giunto davanti alla porta la spalancò, senza bussare. Dubitava che l'eventuale mostro al di là del muro se la sarebbe presa per la sua mancanza di educazione.

Un cuscino attraversò la stanza scagliato con forza considerevole, passando ad una ventina di centimetri dalla sua testa: Sam aveva mirato per colpirlo in piena faccia. “Esci dalla mia camera!” gli gridò addosso, la sua voce più alta di diverse ottave; troppo acuta perché la colpa fosse soltanto dell' _offesa mortale perpetrata alla sua privacy._

In qualsiasi altro momento, Dean avrebbe riso fino alle lacrime dell'immagine che gli si presentava davanti: Sam, con i capelli spettinati e l'aria allucinata, navigava nel suo pigiama.  
_Tesoro, mi si è ristretto il fratello -ed ha pure cambiato sesso…!_

“Mi viene da vomitare” piagnucolò invece; schiaffandosi una mano sulla bocca non appena il suono raggiunse le sue orecchie. Cos'era successo al timbro basso di cui tanto andava orgoglioso?! Poteva anche esser finito in _Chickland_ , d'accordo, ma non era possibile che quella fosse la sua voce, _sembrava una quindicenne in overdose da elio!_

Sam si congelò sul posto con il braccio a mezz'aria, il secondo cuscino ancora stretto tra le dita, e finalmente _lo vide_. “Dannazione” fu il suo unico commento.

_Già, esattamente._

\-----------------

Sbatté le ciglia più volte, incapace di esprimersi in maniera più articolata.  
Dean, da parte sua, non sembrava intenzionato ad aggiungere nulla di più alla loro _non-discussione_ a base di occhiate stralunate e traumi mattutini.

 _Dean_ : suo fratello, che se ne stava immobile di fianco al cuscino che gli aveva lanciato, le mani ancora premute sulla bocca e l'aria di chi è terrorizzato da sé stesso. Dean Winchester, signore e signori; l'uomo tutto di un pezzo, l'incarnazione stessa della mascolinità.  
Ridotto alla misera altezza di un metro e sessanta circa; lunghi capelli biondi e una voce da paperetta di gomma.

Incapace di trattenersi, Sam _cominciò a ridere_.  
Dapprima uno sbuffo discreto, che diventò presto in una risata fragorosa ed incontrollabile non priva di una certa isteria -un'altra fitta, forte quanto le prime, la trasformò a metà in un gemito di dolore.

Barcollò di nuovo e Dean fu subito al suo fianco, una mano a sostenerlo e l'altra a scansare quelle premute sul suo stomaco per sostituirle con la propria, ignorando il suo _Dean!_ scandalizzato, troppo preso com'era dalla sua ricerca ansiosa. “Stai bene?!” “Sto bene” sibilò a denti stretti, scacciando le sue mani con uno schiaffetto leggero “ho solo bisogno di sdraiarmi.”

Quando l'altro non gli rispose abbassò lo sguardo a cercare i suoi occhi, ma Dean non lo stava guardando, distratto da qualcosa alle loro spalle. _“Ah”_ esclamò, le guance tinte di una bizzarra sfumatura di rosa. Sam seguì il suo sguardo e le sue, di guance, diventarono subito paonazze.

\-----------------

_Sammy l'aveva sbattuto fuori…!_

Si massaggiò il naso dolorante; gli aveva letteralmente chiuso la porta in faccia, dopo averlo scacciato a colpi di cuscino. La sua mira non sembrava essere particolarmente affetta dal cambio di statura… comunque era ingiusto: anche come donna rimaneva più alto di lui.

Beh, almeno non era Dean, quello in piena _settimana rossa._

Il sorrisetto svanì veloce com'era apparso; Sam sembrava parecchio malridotto.  
_Merda, che gran casino._

Sospirò; aveva davvero bisogno di una birra.

\-----------------

Le guance di Sam bruciavano ancora un po' ma la mortificazione era sfumata in un imbarazzo lieve, anche grazie alle pastiglie che aveva trangugiato come se da loro dipendesse la sua vita; avevano cancellato il dolore, lasciandolo in uno stato di _beatitudine dei sensi._

Gli era bastato farsi una doccia bollente, aver indossato gli abiti più stretti che possedeva -ed aver consumato un intero rotolo di carta igienica- perché la situazione gli apparisse già sotto una luce differente.

Entrambi avevano visto il peggio dell'altro: Dean non avrebbe dato di matto per una cosa del genere, no? Non l'avrebbe preso in giro per i prossimi mille anni, _vero…?_

Seduto sul pavimento, osservava il lento lavorio della lavatrice.  
Si chiese cosa potesse essere successo. Non riusciva a trovare nulla di inusuale nella notte prima; era stata una serata come tante in un locale anonimo, senza creature tra i piedi o litigi con gli altri avventori. 

Dean non aveva nemmeno messo su tutta la pantomima del _biliardo ubriaco_ , si erano limitati a bere qualcosa (beh, nel caso di suo fratello, più di qualcosa) e a passare una serata _normale._ Evidentemente, _Winchester_ e _normale_ erano due realtà che non andavano d'accordo.

Un clangore di vetro attirò la sua attenzione; Dean era tornato, silenzioso come un gatto, e gli stava porgendo una bottiglia di birra già aperta. Non certo l'ideale, per una persona sotto effetto di medicinali.

Stava per farglielo notare, ma in quel momento si accorse della preoccupazione e dell'incertezza nascosti dietro all'espressione neutra, dietro ai suoi gesti abituali e rassicuranti. Erano tutte lì, nella piega impercettibile delle sue labbra, nel braccio teso verso di lui come un'offerta di pace. Poteva anche aver cambiato sesso, ma rimaneva un libro aperto per Sam.

“Grazie” sorrise appena, accettandola.

Lui gli si sedette accanto, annuendo. Rimasero così per qualche minuto; di tanto in tanto, Dean prendeva un sorso dalla bottiglia, riappoggiandola a terra senza far rumore. Quando parlò di nuovo, la sua voce era tornata in _modalità cacciatore_ , tutta razionalità e concretezza; il registro più basso ma pur sempre straniante, così poco _Dean_ -ma che suo fratello si sforzasse di fare la voce più grossa di quanto non fosse, non era poi questa gran novità.

“Dobbiamo capire cos'è successo, ma prima tu hai bisogno di _assorbenti_ ” pronunciò quella parola come se avesse un cattivo sapore “o come diavolo si chiamano, ed io ho bisogno un dannato reggiseno!”

Sam ridacchiò suo malgrado.  
“Prima di tutto, hai bisogno di dare una sistemata a quei capelli.”  
Non c'era soddisfazione più grande di poter essere lui a dirlo.

\-----------------

Anche le mani di Sam erano rimaste praticamente le stesse, grandi attorno al suo viso -come lo erano state innumerevoli altre volte, quando avevano cercato lividi e ferite oppure cucito e rattoppato e medicato- mentre raccoglievano le ciocche sulle tempie lasciando libera la frangia e le intrecciavano, le lunghe dita agili e sicure come se non avesse mai fatto altro in tutta la sua vita.

Non bastava che fosse rimasto il più basso; adesso era Dean, quello con i _capelli da ragazza._  
Quelli di suo fratello -o doveva cominciare a chiamarlo sorellina…?- non erano cresciuti di un solo centimetro durante la notte, mentre lui avrebbe potuto candidarsi per un musical di _Frozen_.

“Il tuo è un talento naturale, o hai qualcosa da nascondermi…? A me puoi dirlo, se ti piace farti le treccine di nascosto… non giudico, davvero!” Se lo poteva sognare, che incassasse una battuta sui _propri_ capelli senza nemmeno provare a ribattere!

\-----------------

“Io farei attenzione a quello che dici” commentò in tono casuale, sottolineando le sue parole con uno strattone alle ciocche che aveva tra le dita; Dean guaì, borbottando qualcosa che somigliava ad un insulto. Ignorandolo, fissò la sua _opera d'arte_ con un elastico; non era certo perfetta, ma se voleva qualcosa di più preciso, che andasse da un parrucchiere -avrebbe pagato per vedere una scena del genere!

\-----------------

Baby non era cambiata. Il rombo confortante della sua _piccola_ lo cullava, mentre si dirigevano verso il Gas-n-Sip più vicino. Al suo fianco, immerso nella sua beatitudine artificiale, Sam stava scorrendo il diario di loro padre, alla ricerca di indizi sulla loro nuova _condizione_.

“Trovato niente?” “Niente.” Sam lo ripose con cura, allungandosi a prendere una bottiglia di qualche intruglio salutista dal sedile posteriore, e la giacca gli scivolò lungo le spalle per l'ennesima volta. Era inutile; per quanto _quel corpo_ non si potesse considerare debole -aveva un fisico d'atleta, tutto muscoli asciutti e lunghi arti, _lui_ \- non c'era paragone con _Sasquatch_.

Dean stesso aveva dovuto rigirare l'orlo dei propri jeans almeno quattro volte perché non ci inciampasse ad ogni passo.

Mezz'ora dopo si ritrovava a marciare verso lo scaffale.  
Sam era rimasto sull'Impala, arrotolato su sé stesso. L'effetto delle pastiglie si era esaurito in fretta, lasciandolo K.O.; era riuscito soltanto a mugolare un _se hai bisogno, chiamami_ prima di ritornare al suo stadio di _burrito di coperte_.

E qual era il momento migliore per scoprire di aver finito le scorte di antidolorifici?  
Quello, apparentemente. Toccava quindi al _fratello maggiore_ il terribile compito.

_Gli assorbenti._

Mantenne un'aria vaga, ripetendosi che chiunque l'avrebbe scambiato per una donna qualsiasi intenta a comprare un bene di prima necessità. Non c'era nulla di cui vergognarsi, erano soltanto un bene di prima necessità -i suoi propositi si sbriciolarono all'istante, davanti alla vastità di quel mondo oscuro ed inquietante.

Ce n'erano troppi, _ovunque.  
E poi cos'accidenti erano, le alette laterali…?!_

“Codice blu. Territorio ostile. Abbandono la missione” sciorinò tutto d'un fiato nel telefono.  
Sam non sembrava impressionato. “Cosa accidenti stai blaterando?”

“Ci sono troppi assorbenti nemici. Me ne vado!”

Dall'altra parte della cornetta vi fu un sospiro; poi, suo fratello gli rispose, scandendo le parole come se quella non fosse davvero un'emergenza di tutto rispetto. “Ok, rimani focalizzato. Descrivi la situazione.”

Si guardò attorno, cercando di dare un senso alle file interminabili di oggetti tutti uguali.  
“Pare che ci siano scatole o buste.” “Scatole” rispose Sam senza esitare. “Ok, vada per le scatole.”

“Guarda all'altezza del tuo petto. Vedi niente con la scritta _regular_?”  
Concentrandosi, Dean riuscì a trovare una confezione con i requisiti richiesti. La prese, rigirandosela tra le mani mentre ne leggeva le informazioni. “Qui dice _regular mini_ … Come può essere mini e regular, non si escludono a vicenda? E soprattutto, da quando ti sei trasformato in un esperto di assorbenti, eh?”

“Dean...” Nella voce di suo fratello c'era un chiaro ammonimento che lui ignorò, tornando ad esternare i propri dubbi. “A meno che, nel misterioso mondo femminile, regular non significhi mini-” _“Dean, hai finito?”_ “E che cosa mi dici dei _super plus_?” _“No…!_ Compra qualche scatola di regular e basta. _E non dimenticarti gli antidolorifici_ ” sibilò in un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

Riempendosi le braccia, annuì. “ _Roger_. Torno al campo base.”

 _“Roger.”_ Sam gli appese in faccia, lasciandolo di nuovo solo di fronte al nemico -ma quando ritornò all'Impala, lo accolse con l'aria di chi avesse avuto un'apparizione divina (a pensarci bene, Dean gli aveva salvato la pellaccia più volte di quanto non avesse fatto Dio in persona). _“Antidolorifici”_ sospirò riverente, strappandogli una confezione di mano e trangugiandone un paio in più del dovuto con una sorsata del suo beverone inqualificabile, dimentico di ogni altra cosa -lui compreso. 

Dean non era offeso, _sul serio_. “Anch'io sono felice di rivederti... è sempre una gioia mettermi in ridicolo per te.” “Oh, _smettila.”_ Nonostante l'esasperazione, c'era un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra di Sam. Dean si ritrovò a sorridere a sua volta.

\-----------------

Cominciava ad essere stufo di aspettare.  
Dean si stava provando completi intimi da _quaranta minuti_ e in quel lasso di tempo lui aveva già fatto la spola dal camerino al reparto qualcosa come cinque volte, per colpa di suo fratello che continuava a lamentarsi e a chiedergli di portargli _quel modello rosso con i fiocchetti, e riporta indietro questo, è stretto!_

La pila ordinata dei propri, di acquisti, gli faceva compagnia. Gli erano bastati un metro da sarta ed una veloce ricerca su internet prima di partire per trovare ciò che gli serviva in cinque minuti, una volta arrivati al negozio. Vestiti semplici e discreti, una divisa _cheap_ nel caso avessero dovuto travestirsi da federali alla ricerca di indizi e due paia di scarpe, _stop._

Che bisogno c'era di perdere tanto tempo dietro a qualcosa che gli sarebbe servito soltanto fino a quando non avrebbero trovato una soluzione? 

Il seno del suo -di _quel_ corpo, non si avvicinava nemmeno lontanamente alle forme prosperose di Dean, per cui era ragionevole che trovare il _modello perfetto_ potesse essere più difficile; ma non ce n'era uno che andasse _abbastanza bene_ da non fargli perdere altro tempo?!

Sam aveva raggiunto il limite della propria sopportazione qualcosa come dieci modelli prima.  
Per di più, anche le cose più banali sembravano infastidirlo; era _insofferente_ , irrequieto e sentimentale; passando davanti ad uno schermo che proiettava pubblicità di omogeneizzati per bambini, gli occhi gli si erano riempiti di lacrime senza nessun motivo.

Quella cosa degli ormoni _faceva schifo._

Bussò per l'ennesima volta sulla porta del camerino. “Dean, hai finito con la sfilata di moda?”  
Dall'interno provenne uno sbuffo sonoro. “Mi sto rivestendo, aspetta un attimo! Non è colpa mia se tu sei piatta, Samantha…!” “Ripetimi un'altra volta come i reggiseni per le taglie superiori alla terza siano scomodi e antiquati, _Deanna..._ ”

 _Già, i pronomi femminili._  
Sospettava che suo fratello ci provasse più gusto del dovuto, ad utilizzarli nei suoi confronti.

Spalancò la porta abbastanza da poterci infilare dentro la testa e scoccargli un'occhiata incendiaria. “Hai _finito_?” Dean _squittì_ , tirando l'orlo della canotta verso il basso a coprire le gambe nude. _“Privacy, Sam!”_ gridò, richiudendo la porta e bloccando la serratura. _Che drama queen._

Un rumore di passi alle loro spalle lo distrasse; un commesso si stava avvicinando con un sorriso a trentadue denti. Mentre gli veniva incontro, esclamò uno squillante: “Signori, avete bisogn _oh!_ ”  
Il sorriso si spense, sostituito da un misto di imbarazzo e disgusto. Sam aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso da quel cambio repentino.

“Credo abbiate sbagliato cabina, ragazze.”

_Oh._

Sopra la loro testa, la scritta _men_ lampeggiava ad intermittenza. Sam la notò davvero soltanto adesso; senza riflettere, si erano diretti subito verso il camerino degli uomini. Balbettò qualche parola di scusa, racimolando i propri abiti e preparandosi a spostarsi.

\-----------------

Dean preferiva di gran lunga slacciare reggiseni, piuttosto che allacciarli --quel semplice gesto aveva sempre significato la fine di tutto il divertimento, il rivestirsi in silenzio del suo ruolo di cacciatore solitario (non _solo_ , quello mai) e rimettersi in strada alla ricerca di un nuovo caso.

Di sicuro, non si aspettava di doverne indossare uno.

Quell'aggeggio era scomodo da morire…! Ci aveva messo un sacco di tempo soltanto per capire quale fosse la sua taglia; ma anche così, sembrava che nessuno calzasse nella maniera _giusta_.  
I ferretti pungevano, le coppe non riuscivano a contenere tutta quell'abbondanza, l'elastico segnava la carne; una tragedia! Alla fine si era dovuto rassegnare all'evidenza e sceglierne uno tra quelli che calzavano meglio.

Aggiustò il colletto della camicia a quadri, osservandosi allo specchio; diviso tra la sensazione persistente di essere nel corpo sbagliato e la soddisfazione d'indossare qualcosa della giusta misura -finalmente- anziché andarsene in giro come qualcuno che avesse rubato in una lavanderia a gettoni.

La discussione al di là della porta attirò la sua attenzione.  
Sam stava balbettando qualcosa, interrotto di continuo da una voce sconosciuta.  
Dean conosceva quella particolare intonazione, quella gentilezza esasperata - _per favore, non litighiamo_ \- e la potenziale minaccia che vi stava dietro, _non voglio doverti fare del male._

Quel tizio doveva essere un cretino totale, per non captare un così chiaro messaggio.  
La voce dello sconosciuto si alzò d'intensità fino a sovrastare quella di Sam; adesso gli stava praticamente urlando addosso.

Spalancò la porta senza nemmeno finire di vestirsi.

Ad un metro di distanza, il commesso incombeva sul suo fratellino, paonazzo in volto.  
Per quanto Sam stesse gonfiando i muscoli e facendosi grosso, visto dall'esterno rimaneva soltanto una ragazza di un metro e settanta; appariva piccolo, quasi fragile vicino a quell'uomo che, ad occhio e croce, doveva essere alto quanto il _vero_ Sammy ed altrettanto muscoloso.

Dean sbattè una mano contro il legno, abbastanza forte da far trasalire entrambi.  
“Hey, idiota! Si può sapere che problemi hai?”

L'idiota in questione gesticolò verso Sam. “Questo è il camerino degli uomini” sbottò a mo' di giustificazione, quasi fosse una buona ragione per continuare ad urlargli addosso.

“E che diavolo di fastidio ti dà, eh?” Al contrario di Sam, lui non aveva nessun problema a minacciare apertamente; nel suo ringhio basso e pericoloso non c'era proprio più nulla di carino o ridicolo, solo promesse di _sangue e dolore_ se non si fosse allontanato in fretta da suo fratello.

Sam gli lanciò un'occhiata di avvertimento, ma perlomeno adesso aveva la piena attenzione del commesso. Gli occhi dell'uomo percorsero la sua figura fino a soffermarsi sui polpacci nudi -ricoperti da una sottile peluria biondo scuro- con un ghigno condiscendente, quasi avesse trovato la conferma a qualcosa che stava cercando. “Lo sapevo, altre _nazi-femministe_.”

 _“Sono un uomo, testa di cazzo.”_  
D'accordo, forse non la sua mossa più intelligente, ma non era proprio riuscito a trattenersi.  
Il commesso si slanciò verso di lui -il ginocchio di Sam scattò, quasi troppo veloce perché riuscisse a vederlo. Un gemito, il rumore di un corpo che s'accasciava… e la risata di Sammy, a sovrastare il tutto. “Prendi la tua roba e andiamo a pagare, Dean.”

Dean aveva appena imparato una lezione: mai mettersi contro una cacciatrice con il ciclo.

\-----------------

Accovacciato su una poltrona, una borsa dell'acqua calda premuta contro lo stomaco ed una tazza mezza vuota sul tavolo davanti a lui, Sam sentì acutamente la mancanza di una figura femminile nella loro vita; qualcuno con cui avrebbe potuto confidarsi e condividere i dubbi che quel nuovo corpo gli provocava - _accidenti, si sentiva un'adolescente!_

Ve n'erano state, in passato.  
Alcune, Sam non le ricordava nemmeno -non c'era traccia di sua madre, viva, nei suoi ricordi.  
Gli unici che avesse risalivano a molti anni dopo la sua morte, un'ironia della sorte che era tipicamente Winchester.

Charlie sarebbe andata fuori di testa, a vederli in quello stato.  
Avrebbe iniziato a blaterare di _genderbent_ e _rule 63_ (e sì, forse Sam ne sapeva più di quanto avrebbe dovuto); avrebbe insistito per travestirsi da federale e seguirli a caccia d'indizi e li avrebbe sommersi di consigli imbarazzanti su cose di cui avrebbero probabilmente preferito rimanere all'oscuro.

Sam provò a deglutire, ma il nodo alla gola rimase dov'era.

\-----------------

“Hey Cas, abbiamo un problema bello grosso, qui.”

Vi fu un attimo di silenzio dall'altra parte. Quando Castiel parlò di nuovo, il suo tono solitamente impassibile era venato di confusione. “Dean, stai bene? La tua voce ha qualcosa di strano.”

_“È perché sono una donna…!_

Oh, fantastico.

Attraverso il telefono gli giunsero frasi spezzate di Cas -qualcosa riguardo ai pronomi che avrebbe dovuto usare adesso ed altre cose che non ascoltò davvero, mentre marciava a passo rapido verso l'ingresso. “No, ascolta, qualcosa ci ha trasformati in donne. Sam ha -Sam non sta bene, e io sono _basso_ e la mia _voce_...”

\-----------------

L'arrivo di Dean, anticipato dalla sua voce che rimbombava lungo il corridoio, lo distolse dai suoi cupi pensieri. “Ok, facci sapere se trovi qualcosa”, concluse suo fratello, terminando la telefonata proprio mentre attraversava la soglia.

“Cas?” domandò, fingendo di essere interessato ai libri sparsi sul tavolo.  
Dean annuì. “Ha detto che cercherà informazioni su casi simili -stai bene? Hai una faccia...” “Sono solo stanco, non sono abituato a… beh, _questo_. Ma sto bene, davvero.” Quante volte uno di loro l'aveva ripetuto all'altro -a volte perfino a sé stesso- anche nei momenti peggiori?

Suo fratello si sedette sulla poltrona vicina alla sua, lanciando un'occhiata alla tazza; quella stessa tazza che gli aveva portato lui stesso, ricolma di _camomilla_. Non era stato Sam a chiedergliela; quand'erano tornati al bunker, Dean si era diretto verso la cucina e gli aveva preparato la tisana, borbottando tutto il tempo come se l'avesse obbligato (e cosa ci facesse della camomilla nel bunker rimaneva un mistero -sperava solo non risalisse ai tempi degli Uomini di Lettere).

“Quella roba funziona?” domandò adesso, tutto casualità e disinteresse. Doveva seriamente fare qualcosa per il suo stoicismo; tipo smettere di pensare che Sam ci credesse ancora.

“Sì. _Grazie, Dean._ "  
“Ok, ok, però ora basta con le smancerie!”

Prevedibile, cocciuto, _idiota_ di un Dean.  
Sam non l'avrebbe scambiato con nessun fratello al mondo.

\-----------------

Sam era una _tale ragazza -letteralmente_ , il che li riportava al loro attuale problema.  
“C'è qualcosa di interessante, lì dentro?” Girò la copertina di un mattone dall'aria mortalmente noiosa per leggerne il titolo - _Il culto della Grande Madre nel periodo Neolitico._

_Che diavolo._

“Ho trovato accenni a divinità femminili e a Madre Natura come figura portatrice di vita, ma niente su cambiamenti di genere all'improvviso. Hey, lo sapevi che...” e Sammy si lanciò in un'animata discussione sulle similitudini tra la venere-di-qualchecosa e altri artefatti dai nomi impronunciabili.

_Nerd._

Osservando la figura illustrata sul volume più vicino, Dean ricordò un dettaglio della notte passata.  
“Sam- proruppe, interrompendolo a metà- mi sono ricordato una cosa.”

Aveva fatto un sogno.

Iniziò a raccontare, sebbene non ricordasse poi molto; solo la sensazione di fluttuare in un liquido denso. Era un sogno fatto di sensazioni, più che d'immagini: un'oscurità confortante, il rumore dell'acqua che sciabordava; un calore piacevole e la sensazione di essere protetti, come-

“Come in un grembo materno” lo anticipò Sam, gli occhi di colpo vigili e brillanti, “ho fatto lo stesso identico sogno. Pensi che possa essere un indizio?” “Per essere una coincidenza, mi sembra un po' troppo.” 

“D'accordo, potremmo partire da -uno sbadiglio sonoro troncò a metà la sua frase. Dean studiò il volto di suo fratello -tratti familiari, proporzioni differenti- e notò le profonde occhiaie che lo segnavano, il pallore malaticcio. “Potremmo partire da una bella dormita, che ne dici, Sammy?”

Come da copione, Sam iniziò a protestare; ma si era ormai fatta sera, era stata una lunga giornata, ed entrambi iniziavano a perdere colpi. Non importava che fossero stati addestrati a rimanere svegli anche diversi giorni di fila; questo tipo di stanchezza era differente.

Le sue gambe, testarde, si erano sforzate tutto il giorno di compiere passi più lunghi di quanto fosse loro possibile, la schiena protestava per tutto quel peso in più, e tra i due Dean era quello messo meglio! Certo, non che scoppiasse di gioia al pensiero di dover passare un altro giorno in quello stato, ma Sammy aveva decisamente bisogno di un po' di riposo.

Avevano _entrambi_ bisogno di un po' di riposo, una volta tanto.

\-----------------

Prepararsi per andare a dormire, senza aver fatto alcun progresso, aveva un retrogusto amaro di sconfitta. C'era in lui la labile speranza, a cui non avrebbe dato fiato, di risvegliarsi la mattina dopo di nuovo _sé stesso_ ; ma soprattutto la realizzazione che, invece, quella avrebbe potuto essere la vita di tutti i giorni da quel momento in poi.

E se non fosse esistita, una soluzione?

Non che essere una donna avesse qualcosa di sgradevole, di per sé.  
Soltanto… _Sam era un uomo!_

Quand'aveva cominciato a crescere, da adolescente, aveva detestato la propria altezza.  
A lungo si era sentito troppo alto, troppo ingombrante, di troppo in ogni luogo. Adesso, invece, sentiva la mancanza di quella spanna in più, della _corazza_ di muscoli che aveva perso.

Non aveva mai posto un muro tra sé e le proprie emozioni, ma sentirsi fragile _fisicamente_ era qualcosa a cui non era affatto abituato.

Gli bastò appoggiare la testa sul cuscino, per cadere in un sonno profondo e senza sogni.  
Si risvegliò riposato come gli capitava di rado, nonostante le speranze infrante: infatti, non era cambiato nulla durante la notte. Avrebbero dovuto trovare una soluzione con le loro forze, anziché sperare nel fato -non era mai stato dalla loro, ma Sam ci ricascava puntualmente.

Sul comodino c’era un’altra tazza di tè ed una confezione di pastiglie.  
Scostò le coperte. _Ah!_ Niente macchie, per lo meno.

Quaranta minuti dopo raggiunse Dean in cucina, trovandolo già al telefono.  
Un piatto ricolmo di pancake lo aspettava, con il burro che stava giusto finendo di sciogliersi.  
Dean lo salutò con un cenno della testa, scostando una sedia perché si sedesse.

\-----------------

“È un incantesimo.” L'altoparlante distorceva la voce di Cas, facendola sembrare ancora più roca di quanto non fosse realmente; il mondo era così _ingiusto_.

“D'accordo, quindi… streghe?” Sam gli lanciò un'occhiata, un silenzioso _tu cosa ne dici?_  
Lui si passò una mano sulla faccia, spettinandosi tutta la frangia -non si sarebbe mai abituato a quella dannatissima _cosa!_ “Stai pensando a qualche strega in particolare? Vediamo... capelli rossi, un certo interesse per i libri proibiti e un figlio all'inferno…?”

Castiel emise un verso di dissenso. “Non può essere Rowena. Questo tipo di incantesimo necessita dell'energia di molte streghe, per funzionare, e Rowena...” “...non è proprio la _celebrità dell'anno_.”

L'angelo proseguì: “Inoltre, qui dice che può essere scagliato solo di persona.”  
Perfetto, questo eliminava dalla lista anche Crowley. Oltretutto, Dean immaginava che se uno dei due avesse avuto in mano un incantesimo in grado di tramutarli a proprio piacimento, non si sarebbe certo limitato a fargli quello scherzetto di poco conto -era fastidioso, ma non certo mortale.

“Non ricordate nulla di strano?” “Niente.” Suo fratello scosse la testa; poi la alzò di scatto, colpito da un'intuizione, “A meno che... Dean, ti ricordi quel gruppo di ragazze al pub?!” Dean dovette rifletterci sopra per un attimo, cercando nei suoi ricordi nebulosi.

“Oh, dici le fricchettone?”

Sam strinse le labbra nella _bitchface_ che era il suo marchio di fabbrica, proseguendo con la sua teoria come se Dean non avesse nemmeno parlato. Gli mancava proprio il senso dell'umorismo...  
“Ti hanno guardato per tutta la sera -e prima che tu dica qualcosa, no, non era _quel_ tipo di sguardo. Pensavo che fosse per le tue pessime battute da ubriaco, ma a quanto pare mi sbagliavo…”  
“Perché tu sì che sai riconoscerlo, quel tipo di sguardo, vero?”

“Potrebbero essere un gruppo di Wiccan” ipotizzò Castiel, al sopra dei loro _battibecchi._  
“Amico, vorrai scherzare… Delle dannatissime streghe neopagane ci avrebbe trasformati in delle donne _perché_...?!”

\-----------------

“I Wiccan credono nell'armonia con Madre Natura e nell'esistenza di due divinità, una maschile e una femminile. Questo non spiega perché ci abbiano trasformati, ma è già qualcosa” ricapitolò, aprendo il laptop ed inserendo alcune parole nel motore di ricerca. “Grazie del ripasso, nerd.”

_“Jerk.”_

Dean, prevedibilmente, ribatté con un _bitch_ a mezza voce.

“Bingo!” Girò il portatile verso di lui, mostrandogli la fotografia al centro dell’articolo sulla comunità Wiccan di Phillipsburg, Kansas. Sullo schermo, i colori sgargianti dei loro abiti risultavano smorzati, ma non c'era dubbio: erano le stesse donne che si erano sedute accanto a loro, tenendoli d'occhio per tutta la sera. “Qui dice che si ritrovano una volta a settimana, ma non specifica il luogo preciso.”

“Prova a vedere se risultano dei dispersi nelle vicinanze, durante le ultime quarantott'ore.”

\-----------------

Ce n'erano quattro.  
Una coppia di signore di mezz'età, mai tornate dalla loro cena di gala, e due ragazzi sulla ventina che risultavano tutt'ora dispersi. In entrambi i casi, le vittime erano state sentite per l'ultima volta più o meno all'orario in cui Sam e Dean si trovavano nel locale.

Entusiasta di avere finalmente qualcosa di concreto su cui lavorare, divorò l'ultimo boccone di pancake e scattò in piedi. “Phillipsburg, arriviamo!”

“Grazie, Cas. Ti terremo informato.”

\-----------------

Lisciò una piega della gonna, azzardando un paio di passi sui tacchi.  
Non erano molto alti, ma la sensazione rimaneva bizzarra.

Dean, vestito di tutto punto, borbottava imprecazioni a bassa voce contro i propri capelli, che gli ricadevano sciolti sulle spalle. Aveva disfatto la treccia per andare a dormire e finora i suoi tentativi di rifarla non avevano ancora ottenuto i risultati sperati. “Questi dannati capelli non stanno mai a posto!”

Sam alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma stava già ridacchiando.  
“Vieni qui, Dean.”

Gli ci vollero giusto due minuti.

\-----------------

La famiglia di uno dei due ragazzi scomparsi -Elijah Smith, ventun anni- abitava proprio a Phillipsburg. Travestiti da federali, si diressero verso la villetta a schiera degli Smith. La cittadina contava poco più di duemila abitanti; considerando che la comunità Wiccan locale era composta da una ventina tra uomini e donne, la percentuale di streghe era decisamente troppo alta per i suoi gusti.

Qualsiasi percentuale che superasse lo zero era troppo alta per i suoi gusti, a pensarci bene.

Un uomo tarchiato, il viso rugoso segnato dal sole, aprì loro la porta. Dean estrasse il proprio distintivo fresco di stampa, imitato da Sam. “Salve, siamo dell'FBI. Sono l'agente Hope e questa è la mia collega, l'agente Collins. Stiamo facendo delle indagini sulle-”

“Maryjane, vieni a vedere!” gridò Mister Smith, interrompendolo a metà spiegazione. Una donna sulla quarantina avvolta in un improbabile abito rosa confetto corse giù dalle scale, raggiungendoli sulla soglia della porta.

“Può ripetere a mia moglie quello che ha appena detto a me?”

Confuso, Dean ripetè tutta la sua arringa -quella che non aveva mai fallito prima, che aveva aperto loro tutte le porte necessarie- aggiungendoci il più accattivante dei suoi sorrisi per buona misura.

_Gli Smith gli scoppiarono a ridere in faccia._

Cercò supporto in Sam, trovandolo perplesso tanto quanto lui. L’uomo si asciugò una lacrima all’angolo di un occhio, un largo sorriso sul volto rugoso. “FBI… con quei capelli?!”

_Non era possibile._

\-----------------

Sam si morse una guancia, cercando di riprendersi abbastanza da poter parlare senza esplodere in una risata a sua volta; Dean si era chiuso in un silenzio oltraggiato e toccava a lui prendere in mano la situazione.

“Signori, vi assicuro che siamo della Federale. So che è difficile, ma se poteste dirci qualcosa di più sulla scomparsa di vostro figlio, ci sarebbe di grande aiuto… Sappiamo che l'avete sentito per l'ultima volta due sere fa prima che entrasse in discoteca, è corretto?”

All'improvviso, il signor Smith non sorrideva più. 

“Adesso basta! Mio figlio è in montagna con un amico ed il suo telefono non prende, ecco perché non l'ho più sentito!” Deglutì, lanciando sguardi fugaci alla propria _dolce metà_. _Wow_ , era proprio un pessimo bugiardo!

\-----------------

“Una _discoteca_?” Le guance della signora Smith avevano raggiunto una preoccupante tonalità di rosso. Se uno sguardo avesse potuto uccidere -ma Dean non metteva la mano sul fuoco sull'impossibilità della cosa- suo marito sarebbe già stato bello che stecchito.  
“Avevi detto che erano nella baita di montagna!”

A quel punto, l'uomo non poteva fare altro che confessare: aveva coperto il figlio, ma quando questi non si era ripresentato all'orario pattuito aveva iniziato a preoccuparsi; dopo aver provato a contattarlo più volte, aveva diramato l'annuncio di scomparsa -senza dire nulla alla moglie. 

Vista la reazione, poteva capirlo.

Usando tutta la sua diplomazia, Sam riuscì a portare la donna in un'altra stanza, così da calmarla abbastanza perché non uccidesse suo marito con una quadro. Dean rimase da solo con Smith; nonostante la confessione, l'uomo non sembrava rasserenato. Certo, suo figlio si trovava chissà dove e la colpa era soltanto sua, ma il suo istinto gli diceva che c'era dell'altro.

“C'è qualcosa che vuole dirmi, signor Smith?” _Bleah, diplomazia_. Quel genere di cose non faceva per lui… L'uomo scosse la testa, annuì, poi la scosse di nuovo. Deglutì un paio di volte, si schiarì la gola ed infine si decise a parlare. “Quello che ho detto -voi non siete dei federali, vero?”

Tanto valeva essere sinceri. “No, non lo siamo.”  
“Lo sapevo, con quei capelli...” _“Signor Smith, vada avanti.”_

Smith annuì, torcendosi le mani. “Questa mattina qualcuno mi ha fatto visita… mia moglie era a cavallo, per cui ero solo, ma- era una ragazza.” 

Dean alzò mentalmente gli occhi al cielo davanti a quella spiegazione confusa, incitandolo a continuare con quello che sperava potesse passare per un sorriso comprensivo. “Diceva… diceva di essere mio figlio e che- che le streghe l'avevano _trasformato_.”

“Così, l'idiota l'ha scacciato” ripetè Sam per la terza o la quarta volta, chiudendo la portiera con un po' troppa forza. “Hey, _trattala bene!_ Comunque, a quanto pare l'idiota l'ha _prima_ insultato e _poi_ scacciato. Quando gli ho detto che quello _era_ suo figlio gli è quasi venuto un colpo.”

 _Gli sta bene_ , borbottò suo fratello tra sé e sé.  
Dean era d'accordo con lui.

Alla fine, Smith gli aveva consigliato di recarsi alla drogheria della città, dove sembrava che le Wiccan si rifornissero di materie prime (e di fianco alla quale c'era il miglior fast food della zona; Dean aveva giusto bisogno di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti).

\-----------------

Sam strinse le labbra, scoccando un'occhiata incendiaria a suo fratello: Dean non aveva smesso un attimo di osservarlo, le labbra piegate in un sorrisetto irritante. Ingoiò il boccone di hamburger, ficcandosi in bocca una manciata di patatine. Stava _morendo_ di fame!

“Cosa diavolo vuoi?” sbottò con la bocca ancora mezza piena, vetriolo che colava da ogni parola.  
Il sorriso dell'altro, se possibile, si allargò ancor di più. “Oh, nulla… notavo che sembri proprio affamata, Samantha…!”

“Fottiti.” “Come siamo scorbutiche... cos'è, hai le tue cose? _Ah, già.”_  
Dopo essersi assicurato che stesse _davvero meglio_ , Dean si sentiva giustificato a punzecchiarlo di continuo. Sam ne aveva davvero abbastanza; pensava di essere divertente? Bene, _gli avrebbe mostrato lui qualcosa che faceva ridere._

Il milkshake era gelato; lo strillo che emise Dean quando glielo rovesciò addosso ben valeva lo spreco. “Un mese ha solo quattro settimane, _Deanna_. Spera solo di trovare una soluzione in tempo.”  
Sghignazzando apertamente si alzò, agguantò le patatine rimaste e si diresse verso l'Impala, lasciandosi alle spalle i suoi insulti e le minacce.

\-----------------

Smesse le vesti da federali -le sue erano ormai macchiate, grazie a _quella scorbutica di Samantha_ \- per la vecchia, adorata flanella, si diressero verso la drogheria indicatagli dagli Smith.

Mentre percorrevano il vialetto, un tizio in una jeep giallo limone gli fischiò dietro.  
Ogni possibile battuta sul proprio _fascino femminile_ gli morì sulle labbra sotto il flusso di oscenità che seguì; alcune delle quali capaci di far arrossire _perfino lui_.

Rabbrividì, allontanandosi quanto più in fretta gli consentissero quelle gambette troppo corte.  
“Mi sento sporco.” Sam annuì, tutto occhioni da cucciolo ed empatia.

“Benvenuto nel mondo femminile, immagino.”

Dean si ripromise di non fare _mai più_ apprezzamenti sul sedere della cameriera carina di turno.  
Aveva ancora la pelle d'oca…!

\-----------------

“Sono state le adoratrici del diavolo!!” Una pioggia di saliva la investì in pieno. Indietreggiò con discrezione, allontanandosi anche dal dito che si agitava minaccioso sotto il suo naso.

“Ma no, nonno…” La proprietaria del negozietto allontanò con gentilezza lo squilibrato parente, che ancora brandiva l'indice come fosse un'arma. “Sapete, non sono cattive. Organizzano delle serate, qualche volta… Dicono di essere… come si chiamano?”

“ _Wiccan_.” Solo Dean era in grado di esprimere tanto sdegno con una sola parola.

“Esatto! Come ho fatto a dimenticarmelo?” La donna si picchiò una mano sulla fronte, ridacchiando;  
il suo buonumore sembrava essere immune a tutto. Sam quasi la invidiava; soprattutto adesso che i suoi ormoni si divertivano a farle cambiare stato d'animo ogni due minuti.

Quando uscirono dal negozio, si accorse di aver passato l'ultima ora a pensare a sé stessa – _oh, accidenti!_ \- in termini esclusivamente femminili. Dovevano sbrigarsi, prima che fosse troppo tardi.

\-----------------

Dean era consapevole di star correndo troppo, ma non ne poteva fare a meno. Ormai mancava così poco… Premette con forza ancor maggiore sul pedale, allontanandosi in una nuvola di polvere.

Seguendo la mappa che la donna aveva disegnato, arrivarono in fretta al centro sociale.  
_Un centro sociale_. Di tutti i posti in cui aveva immaginato potessero nascondersi delle streghe…

Lanciò una calibro 45 a Sam e prese un coltello per sé. Suo fratello la prese al volo, pur stringendo le labbra in una muta accusa. Già, dimenticava la sua nuova mania della _non violenza_. 

“Non preoccuparti, Sammy, è solo per precauzione.”  
Questo non voleva dire che non l'avrebbe usato, in caso di bisogno.  
\-----------------

L'aria era satura di un forte odore di erbe aromatiche, intenso ma non sgradevole.  
La moltitudine di candele che illuminavano la stanza baluginarono ed alcune si spensero, quando spalancarono la porta con un calcio ben assestato.

Il gruppetto di donne di tutte le età sedute attorno al tavolo si voltò a fronteggiarli, con la stessa flemma pacifica che avrebbero mostrato delle vecchiette nell'essere interrotte durante una partita a carte; ed erano dei _sorrisi_ quelli che vedeva…?

“Eccovi qui, Winchester.”

\-----------------

“Il nostro lato femminile.”

Dean lo ripetè un'altra volta, giusto per essere sicuro di aver capito bene.  
La _sacerdotessa_ annuì trasognata, un largo sorriso ad illuminarle il volto rotondo. “Esatto! Chiunque ne ha uno!” Una donna più anziana prese la parola. “Seguiamo da molto le vostre vicissitudini, fratelli Winchester.”

“Magnifico, ci mancava solo questo.” sbottò, roteando gli occhi. 

“È evidente, non è vero?” intervenne un'altra, rivolta alla sua vicina.  
“Certo, è evidente!” Mormorii di assenso provenirono da ogni lato del tavolo.  
“Sareste così gentili da spiegarlo anche a noi?” Le labbra di Sam erano serrate nel suo sorriso più inquietante, quello che ti faceva dimenticare che fosse la stessa persona in grado di sfoderare gli occhi da cucciolo più devastanti dell'universo.

Dean era sicuro di aver sentito un _poveri piccoli_ provenire dall'altro lato del tavolo. “Tutte quelle disgrazie...” “Sì, tutte quelle morti, l'apocalisse… è evidente che ci sia un disequilibrio tra le due componenti!” “Così, abbiamo pensato di aiutarvi a ricongiungervi con il vostro lato femminile.”

“Ci avete trasformato per _aiutarci a ricongiungerci con il nostro lato femminile?!_ ”

La sacerdotessa socchiuse gli occhi, studiandoli come se fossero un mistero che non riusciva a comprendere. “Ma adesso vi sentite meglio, non è vero?”

\-----------------

Sam non aveva nemmeno più la forza di arrabbiarsi, spiazzato da quell'ingenuità disarmante.  
Le Wiccan spiegarono loro che si sarebbero ritrasformati da soli, una volta raggiunto un equilibrio tra le due componenti; nel suo caso, dissero, _sperimentare il ciclo femminile_ aveva accorciato i tempi.

“Già, a proposito di questo… non potevate scegliere un momento diverso del mese?”  
“Beh, c'era una probabilità su quattro.” La strega più vicina gli diede un buffetto amorevole, non sembrando nemmeno un po' colpevole.

Gli spiegarono come fosse qualcosa che facevano ogni anno, nei giorni di luna piena vicini alle principali feste pagane. “Che fine hanno fatto i quattro dispersi, allora?” volle sapere Dean.  
La sacerdotessa indicò due tra le ragazze più giovani, intente a sgranocchiare biscotti. “Hanno chiesto di poter rimanere con noi un po' più a lungo, come vedete. Delle due signore si sta occupando il nostro sacerdote, ma dovrebbero mancare soltanto poche ore.”

\-----------------

Alla fine, avevano deciso di stringere un patto.  
Le Wiccan li avevano trasformati prima del tempo; in cambio, loro avrebbero chiuso un occhio sulle loro attività, a patto che utilizzassero soltanto la magia bianca e non trasformassero più nessuno.

Dean non ne era stato affatto convinto, ma Sam aveva insistito fino a sfiancarlo. 

_Credevano di fare del bene_ , aveva detto, ignaro di fare leva sui sensi di colpa che ancora gli bruciavano dentro. E in effetti erano sembrate davvero dispiaciute, quando si erano rese conto di quali fastidi avevano creato con la loro magia; ma erano pur sempre delle streghe.

_E Dean odiava le streghe._

Con un gesto bizzoso, fece per spostarsi la treccia dal collo.  
Quando la sua mano si ritrovò a stringere il nulla sorrise tra sé e sé, scuotendo appena la testa.

Salì sull'Impala e accese il motore; facendo le fusa, la macchina si allontanò nelle luci del tramonto.

**Author's Note:**

> *Note autore in ordine sparso*
> 
> \--> La scena degli assorbenti è presa da Ten Inch Hero (un film favoloso che consiglio); mi sembrava un peccato non sfruttare la situazione per mettere Dean nei panni di Priestly (ed infatti è una delle parti che preferisco)!  
> \--> Quando i piccioni spiccano il volo, mi sono immaginata che comparisse la scritta "supernatural" : D  
> \--> Deanna e Samantha sono ispirate alle bellissime Sam & Dean di Yuri Ookino (con qualche differenza)!


End file.
